Taming the snow  KISAME LOVE STORY x
by Vash-De-La-Trinkettes
Summary: Kisame - the most bored member of the Akatsuki but his life gets a little spiced up when he meets mischeif in icy blue eyes. SOUR LEMON CHAPTER 5
1. Icy Blue

**Hey there! It's me….. well, here's a fan-fic of my own *puts hands in the air for celebration*. Ekhem…. Well here we go! ;D**

_**OKAY….. we all know I don't own Naruto, if I did I think Sasuke would be here with me or Sakura and Karin would be dead! *MUHAHAHA!*

* * *

**_

_**Key:**_

_Thought_

Real life

* * *

"Kisame! Get your fat arse here now!"

_How I hate my life_ thought the most bored and lonely Akatsuki member. Itachi was alright as a partner, but being the lively outgoing man (well shark…?) he was, well…. Being pared with a ice-cube wasn't exactly ideal. But who was he to argue?

"Kisame NOW!" screeched an obviously fed up Konan.

_Hm… ha! Maybe Itachi wouldn't get in her pants_ he thought as he sluggishly moved his feet toward his destination.

* * *

When laying his eyes on Konan, he couldn't help but chuckle as he saw her eyes wide open and the gangly red veins that surrounded them, not quite reaching her pupils.

"Shut-up shark boy!"

He was now on the floor in a flat out laughing fit. He couldn't help it. She looked funny and knowing that it was winding her made the idea of carrying on even more appealing.

He finally fell bored with laughing at the woman seeing as she wasn't responding anymore. He slowly sat up expecting a punch in the face, but was surprised when it didn't come._ What the fucks going on?_

He searched the room for Konan and spotted her bending over something in the corner. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he wiped a tear from his eye (from all the laughing) and slowly approached Konan.

"What you got there Flower-chan?" he questioned, another thing he knew about Konan is that she hated being called Flower-chan.

_Here it comes!_ He thought awaiting the explosion that normally came after that name being said.

Nothing…

The shark-man tried peeping around either side of the paper woman but every time he leant to the left so would she, and when he leant to the right, so would she!

She sniggered at his disgruntled face and he just grimaced even more.

"You really wana' know?" she teased

"YES!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Okay…but it's your responsibility now"

And with that she thrust a heavy lump in his hands. He stared at it, or rather her. She had long, thick white hair (A/N: yes white but as in a pretty white, check out the link at the end and have a look at her yourself) that was slightly wavy. Pointed cheeks and chin, slightly flushed cheeks, ruby red lips that were at this point slightly parted and the biggest blue eyes. These icy blue eyes were the only thing that gave away that she wasn't innocent like the rest of her suggested, but they promised trouble.

These eyes held mischief, power and resentment. They were framed with long lashes that would make any man fall vey hard in love with her.

She only seemed to be about 13!

His assumption was that it was a girl, but then again he, like everyone else, thought Deidara was a girl so test assumption he leaned closer to get a better look.

At this she curled up in a little ball.

"What you want me to do with her?" he asked

"Train her, Itachi said that she holds promise and power she isn't aware of"

"Why not you" he whined

"You accepted, like a fool, to look after her so good luck with you first mission. Finding out her name, she won't tell anyone"

She then stalked out of the room so that he couldn't question any more. He turned back to her and sighed seeing she was still in a ball.

_This is going to be long….

* * *

_

**Well that's my first chapter of the first fan-fic I've made up on my own. So to please show your supports please press the blue review button.**

***holds up the little girl***

**Please let her continue her story ;D**

"**Let go of me you freak!"**

***drops her and runs away … fast!***

**= " _ " =

* * *

**

**Okay here're the links to what she looks like:**

**Imagine hair like this - ****.com/image/snow%20anime%?o=27**

**And eyes like this - ****./imgres?imgurl=.net/fs43/300W/i/2009/100/d/4/Icy_Blue_Eyes_by_&imgrefurl=.com/forums/detail/getid/526/&usg=_l_zpqHFNtKcdq9wWeEbRETmI_E8=&h=325&w=300&sz=39&hl=en&start=14&itbs=1&tbnid=1FiZ5IVc4UAooM:&tbnh=118&tbnw=109&prev=/images%3Fq%3Danime%2Bicy%2Bblue%2Beyes%26hl%3Den%26client%3Dfirefox-a%26hs%3Danw%26sa%3DN%26rls%:en-GB:official%26prmdo%3D1%26ndsp%3D20%26tbs%3Disch:1%26prmd%3Dv**

**(Forget they're on a cat)**


	2. Blue To Blue

**Well HI again …. Me here, well please enjoy chapter two of Taming the snow, so here we go**

**Me no own Naruto, but I wished I owned Kisame or Sasuke **_**purr…**_

***everyone backs off slowly*

* * *

**

**Key:**

_Thought_

Real life

* * *

Last Chapter:

_"What you want me to do with her?" he asked_

_"Train her, Itachi said that she holds promise and power she isn't aware of"_

_"Why not you" he whined_

_"You accepted, like a fool, to look after her so good luck with you first mission. Finding out her name, she won't tell anyone"_

_She then stalked out of the room so that he couldn't question any more. _

_He turned back to her and sighed seeing she was still in a ball._

_This is going to be long….

* * *

_

He held her in his hands and carried on inspecting the daemon disguised in a cute white haired girl's body.

Kisame didn't know a lot about girls. _Heck I only know about woman and where to stick my …_

He was soon cut of from his trail of thought when the ground caught his eye.

It was frozen over. A thick layer of ice from where the little girl had been sitting.

_ODD….._

He cradled her like a baby, he is strong so it wouldn't cause much hassle, in fact the opposite because he could now bend down and touch it.

He laid one finger on it, _cold…_ He stared a bit longer but then felt the girl shuffle uncomfortably in his arms. He looked back at her and realised his mistake, he was almost crushing her.

_Ooops…_

He held her under her arms and carried her to another room where he could sit her down on the sofa to make her a bit more comfortable.

_Commence mission one, BRING IT ON!

* * *

_

He sat her down on the sofa and sat down next to her. He realised it was quite chilly in the room. He looked at her and took a double take.

She was sweating and pulling at her collar from this imaginary heat. He placed one light blue hand on her head feeling for any fever. _Normal Temperature…_ He then noticed her clothes. She was wearing a wedding dress? _What on earth?_

She looked so frail in it, almost as if she was going to snap at any minute. He carefully lifted up the end of the long dress to get a better look at the fine lace. _Vintage…. Nice! Must be important!_

She then slapped his hand with a surprising amount of force and he retreated it quickly.

_What was that for? Oh, she must have thought I was going to… Oh shit!_

"No, no. no … you got it all wrong, I-I wasn't gona'" he tried to explain.

She looked up at him with great sadness and he stopped talking immediately because he felt so bad for her. _Wow! What a shit, getting kidnapped on your wedding day_.

"Well.. Getting taken away on your wedding day huh..." he said scratching the back of his head,_ Great thanks to that ice-cube I can't even start conversation!_ "_Ummm_… why don't you tell me your name?"

She stayed as still as a statue staring straight ahead. He hung his head and sighed.

"Look I know life's looking like crap right now but I'm trying to be nice and … I dunno, I guess you have no reason to trust me so why don't you just tell me your name, you know, blue to blue instead of girl to girl!" He said grinning like an idiot.

She giggled. _Finally! Getting somewhere!_

"I'm not blue silly" she chuckled

"Well I'm certainly not a girl and, well at least you have blue eyes" he defended.

"I guess, I'm Shinigami Utsukushi-sa Korimegami" she said holding her hand out to him, and she was also grinning like a idiot.

"Wow big name!" he said taking her hand

"Big name for such a little insignificant princess" she sighed

He looked away uncomfortably.

"Ha! I guess you're kind of like prince charming, you know saving a princess from a loveless marriage and all" she laughed without smiling.

She kept on laughing until her big blue eyes watered and the laughs turned into sobs, she grabbed his shirt and cried into it. He was taken back a bit from the sudden contact but still he put his hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles.

"Err… its OK err.., how about I call you Kori?" he suggested

She giggled and sobbed at the same time then sighed and then said "Kori sounds good, sounds better then your highness."

"Don't worry" he assured "You certainly won't be getting any of that from any of us"

They sat there for a little while as he comforted her as she just stared emptily into the fire.

_**Life doesn't look like crap anymore**_ she thought as she drifted to sleep in the shark-mans arms.

* * *

**Well that's the second chapter hoped you enjoyed ;P**

**By the way her name means "Ice-goddess Beauty Death-god" Obviously Death-god is her surname (Shinigami) so remember it's backwards in Japan and also her name will be explained later.**

**Please review coz me need them *collapses on floor***

**Oh the bold and itallic writing from now on will be Kori's thoughts  
**

**PEACE OUT MO-FO'S **


	3. Fishy chan

**Hi there … me here! Well here's chapter 3 of Taming the snow so here we go :D**

**Kisame isn't mine *sighs* or any Naruto characters, well I guess Kori is mine**

**Ha! I do own something ….. But she's not Sasuke, Kisame or Itachi *trails off*

* * *

**

_Last chapter:_

_"Err… its OK err.., how about I call you Kori?" he suggested_

_She giggled and sobbed at the same time then sighed and then said "Kori sounds good, sounds better then your highness."_

_"Don't worry" he assured "You certainly won't be getting any of that from any of us"_

_They sat there for a little while as he comforted her as she just stared emptily into the fire._

_**Life doesn't look like crap anymore**__ she thought as she drifted to sleep in the shark-mans arms.

* * *

_

She had fallen asleep.

_In the arms of a guy she just met. Whoa!_ He took this time to think. He had met a princess that had been stolen away on her wedding day; well at least she had been glad about that. But the small insignificant thing was a bit odd.

He looked at her. She was pretty and by the look that's always in her eyes shows that she is powerful. This is what the Akatsuki needed. Although Itachi was powerful, he's now ill and going blind so the Akatsuki need someone else to take his place as the most feared.

_I guess this is her …?_

He leaned forward to study her again but before he could she awoke.

Her eyes fluttered open as she sleepily stared at him.

"Sorry about that, I'm not sure why it happened but… yeah"

She blushed because Kisame was still staring. She was about to open her mouth to say something but shut it again quickly in embarrassment.

Her belly had rumbled.

"Hungry?" he asked as he removed her from his lap.

He walked across the room to the fire. _What do you cook for a princess?_ He wondered.

"Well now that you're an Akatsuki member, you gotta' eat like one"

He grabbed two fish and pierced it from its mouth to its tail. He then placed it over the fire.  
After some uncomfortable minutes he reached out and grabbed the two fishes before striding off to Kori.

He shoved the fish in front of her face, she took it hesitantly. When inspecting the charcoaled mess, to his surprise, her eyes opened wide with hunger and she attacked the poor fish.

_Whoa, she's almost … scary?_ He wondered as he watched her ripping the fish to smithereens. He then noticed her teeth. She had to large prominent canine teeth that were working at full power and speed to devour the fish.

He hadn't touched his when she said "Are you gonna' eat that"

"Yes I am!" he defended as he quickly started and finished the fish.

He felt just a bit rude for saying that so attempted to make conversation.

"Well Kori, you look a little young to be getting married" He pointed out.

"I think 18 is just the right age to get married actually, better then 16 like my sister" She muttered.

_18? She only looks 13, what the fucks wrong with this girl?_

"18? Kori don't take this the wrong way, but you only look around 13"

"Well, when I was back home, in the village hidden in the snow or also known as Shinigami-Chi, do you know where that is?" she asked

He shook his head

"Well if you travel north enough you will find a village called Shinigami-Chi (A/N: meaning "Death-god blood") but only a few have found it because there are many powerful ninjas there, our elite force of ninjas are called the Shinigami because a long time ago a death-god was dying from being good and helping people, so to help out others he bestowed his power on one man and he had the chakra and power of a death-god, he had many sons and daughters and that's how the power was passed on. We put a protecting justsu on the village to keep it safe, I was a large proportion of that power needing to be supplied so they are definitely going to come looking for me. But I don't want to go back because of the stupid perverted prince I'm engaged to, and to be honest the whole village because back there my nick-name was "The Shinigami jewel" because of the way I look, so to keep my pretty face away from scars I wasn't allowed to train, I don't think I look pretty but because of my white hair, well it's a first in my village because we are filled with dark chakra so we have black hair and blue eyes. I don't even know my full potential" She sighed sadly.

_This girl means trouble. Not knowing her full potential_ he thought eyeing the large bruise on his hand from the slap she gave him. _Not knowing her full potential and being the battery for the protecting jutsu?_

"That lady umm… Flower-chan was it?"

"Yes that's right!" he agreed quickly_ Ha! Konan's gonna' just love that!_

"She mentioned something about you training me" she said looking down at her fingers she was twiddling with.

"Well yeah, only if you're up to it" He teased smirking.

"Yes please, please oh please, I promise I won't let you down only if you would teach me!" she babbled

"Well training starts tomorrow so why don't we get good nights sleep? Huh?

"Okay" she yawned.

* * *

"KNOCK KNOK"

"What do you want shark-face?" a very tired Konan asked.

Kisame poked his head around the door. _She probably thinks I've failed my first mission. Well she's got another thing coming!_

"Well Kori here" he gestured to Kori with his hand and watched in amusement as Konan's eye-brows shot up "Needs some P-Js"

Konan soon recovered from her shock and rummaged through her draws and pulled out a whit gown among her black belongings.

"Here we are Kori sweetie" she said as she handed Kori her white vest-thing with a sweet smile in her face.

"Thank-you Flower-chan" Kori replied while walking out the room.

Kisame watched as Konan gained a massive vain on her fore-head

_Knew she would love it!_ He thought sniggering.

* * *

He didn't know what to do, he needed a bed and if he put Kori in Itachi's bed, there was a great deal she would be killed, because he knew Itachi was returning tonight.

_Guess I got the floor tonight_ he thought as he pointed to his bed in the left corner. Kori climbed in and was out in 5 seconds flat.

All he could do know was wait for sleep to slowly find him.

It very slowly and painfully did.

* * *

After around an hour and a half of sleep he couldn't take the hard surface anymore and wiggled his way into Itachi's bed.

_This is almost worth being murdered by Itachi for._

He awoke with a large bump on his head.

"Ouch, what the fuck Itachi?" he said glaring up at his partner.

"Get out my bed before I make that stupid face of yours find its way down your arse" he replied slowly and calmly.

Not in the mood for an argument he climbed out of Itachi's bed and staggered to the floor.

He watched in envy as Itachi made his way into his bed and fell asleep. He muttered curses a bit before deciding he couldn't take anymore of the floor.

He scooted Kori right over and climbed in as smoothly as he could, trying not to wake her up.

He succeeded

But even though he didn't wake her up the rain outside did. It was pouring out there.

Suddenly Kori planted her fingers onto Kisame's chest and shivered in fear.

"Are you alright?"_ Obviously not dumb-arse_ he insulted him self for the stupid question.

"What's that out-side?" she asked still shivering.

"It's rain. You never seen it before?"

"No, there's only snow where I used to live"

"Well when I was little and I needed to get over something I would face it so why don't we go out side and take a look?"

She nodded hesitantly and wiped the sweat of her brow._ Its freezing in here!_

She climbed out the bed and quickly took Kisame's hand as he led her outside.

* * *

It was, as predicted, freezing and wet out there. He was on the edge of freezing his toes of while she sat on the grass and stared in admiration at the rain.

"It's so pretty. Why don't they protect things like this from scars, its way more beautiful"  
Kisame was too cold to take in the beauty._ The only thing that sounds good now is bed_ (A/N: I know what you're thinking, don't be dirty minded).

"Can you tell me something? Promise not to back out when I ask"

He nodded hesitantly before making his way over to her.

"What you wana' know?"

"What's your name?"

He then realised he hadn't told her. _INNER-You were to caught up in learning about her *sniggers*_

"Err… Hoshigaki Kisame, nothing impressive like yours"

"You're right, I think I prefer Fishy-chan"

"Fishy-chan it is then!"

* * *

**Well there we are! **

**PLEASE re-view! Me NEED!**

**PEACE OUT MO-FO'S!**

**BOOYA =" _ "=**


	4. Dirty Tears

**Hey there …. Me here!**

**Please review and enjoy chapter 4 of Taming the snow!**

**Alright people we all know the drill ….. ITS NOT MINE!

* * *

**

**Key**

Real life

_Thought

* * *

_

_Last Chapter:_

_"What's your name?"_

_He then realised he hadn't told her. INNER-You were to caught up in learning about her *sniggers*_

_"Err… Hoshigaki Kisame, nothing impressive like yours"_

_"You're right, I think I prefer Fishy-chan"_

_"Fishy-chan it is then!"

* * *

_

He took her hand again and led her back inside the Akatsuki hide-out. Her lips were now blue but she didn't seem to notice or care. As he inspected her face he decided just to have a look at the rest of her as well.

_INNER-Hey you pervert… isn't this the same as checking her out?_

He didn't listen to the annoying voice of his inner and stared at the snow haired girl walking hand in hand with him.

He skipped her face because that was all he had been looking at for the last hour.

She had a very well developed body. She had a plump round bottom, long slender legs and arms, a flat stomach that was well toned, no 6-pac, he didn't like muscles on a woman anyway. Just above of her perfect belly, were two healthy mountains that slightly jiggled with every step she took.

_Perfect …_

_Arrggh! What the fuck, the girl is another member not some type model to stare at!_

_INNER-Face it you big blue lump, you like her, you want to kiss her, you want to hug her…_ his inner went on as he stared absentmindedly in front and was glad when they reached the door to their dorm.

That joy suddenly disappeared as he remembered that he had to get in the same bed as this perfect phenomenon that he could now call his partner.

_Shit._

She climbed in to bed first meaning she was facing the wall. He sighed and climbed in after her. Out of habit he faced her because he normally faced the wall so he wouldn't have to look at Itachi, but now he had to stare at her.

He jumped slightly as she was now facing him with her mouth forming a 'o' and her perfectly white lids delicately covered her over expressive eyes

_INNER-Perfect…_

_Shut the fuck up!_

_INNER-I thought you weren't listening to me?_

_Arrggh…_

When her dainty hands slid over his naked chest and her grip tightened , and her top half was now practically on top of him, he felt his pants tighten quite considerably.

He was now glad no-one else was awake at this moment as he tried desperately to control his umm… problem.

"Err…" she groaned which didn't help at all. "Mmm… Fishy-chan is there something in your pocket? Because it's digging in to me and its not very comfortable"

He panicked so did the first thing that came to mind.

He jumped out of the bed and ran in to the shower; he needed one, a very cold one.

* * *

It had been a long night for poor Kisame; the big black circles under his eyes were the dominant feature.

Kori was staring at him with confused and eager eyes. Confused at why he ran away from her last night, and eager to start her training.

He was about to walk over to her when Itachi glides in front of her. Kori glanced at him, took a double take then rugby tackled him to the ground.

"KYAA! Itoko!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Itachi sweat dropped as he semi-glared at her. It seemed he couldn't bring himself to give her an Uchiha death-glare.

Kori jumped up taking Itachi's hand, bringing him up with her.

"Cousins aye?" questioned Konan

"You betcha'" she answered cheerily "How's cousin Sasuke and Aunty Mikoto and Uncle Fugaku?"

She looked at him wide eyed and happy expecting a reply but when Itachi just continued to stare at her emotionlessly and everyone looked away uncomfortably she got the message something was wrong.

"Where are they Itachi?" she asked trying to keep a brave face.

No reply.

"Fuck it Itachi, where are my family?" everyone looked at her shocked as she gritted her teeth in anger.

"They're dead" Itachi said as if he was just conversing about the weather.

"Dead. They can't be" she whispered.

"They are, I know I killed them myself" he said calmly picking his nails

"Why?" she whispered clenching her fists and shutting her eyes, clamping her head down to face the ground.

"To test my skills" he said finally finishing inspecting his nails and looking up at her.

She was shaking un-controllably fiddling with her hands and muttering something none of the others could hear. Water dripped from her face but as it hit the ground it iced over the surface it hit.

"Now, now cousin, no need to swear" He answered still calm.

The tears one by one turned black. Kisame and Konan took a step back as Itachi let a small smirk creep over his smug face.

"I'm not swearing you bastard" she replied

She looked up. Her eyes were completely black(A/N: including the white bit), she had massive black bags under them. Two black smears from each eye were drawn down her delicate face. All her teeth were pointed and so were her nails which were also black. She had a sadistic grin on her face as she targeted on Itachi.

Kisame now understood his qualms about her.

With one final hand sign the room went black so everyone was standing in a shadow.

Slowly a black smoke leaked from the cuffs of her borrowed shirt.

All of a sudden the black smoke made pictures of hands smashing and grabbing at Itachi as he dodged with a struggle.

After around 5 seconds of Itachi jumping about she chuckled.

"Enough playing around 'tachi, lets turn it up a bit."

The smoke followed him faster and caught him. Konan gasped. Kori seemed to remember about Konan and Kisame and lifted them up gently with her black smoke. Kori chuckled again then coughed not letting the smoke get away from her control.

Her back slumped over as she sank to the ground. He back started to wiggle a little bit before two massive black feathered wings shot out of her back (A/N: remember she has a Death-gods power and chakra).

She shot up in to the air and flew over to Itachi. She smiled at him with those threatening eyes as he let blood dribble from the left side of his mouth.

She wiped it for him.

"Now 'tachi, since you are now my only cousin I'm not going to kill you but let you suffer with me in my pain that I'm facing now"

"I'm not you only cousin stupid, Sasuke is still alive"

"Mind explaining why dear family?" she asked sweetly and threatening at the same time.

He leaned his head forward and whispered into her ear for about 10 seconds before pulling away and stare at her emotionlessly again.

The black smudges and bags seemed to retreat back into her eyes as the world went back to its normal colours.

The black mist also went back to her as she sank to the ground and let the tears fall freely with out making a noise, just stared as blankly as her cousin.

She walked confidently over to Itachi, hugged him and helped him up. Kissed him on each cheek and forehead before giving a quick and quiet apology.

She headed back over to the door, on the way grabbing Kisame's hand.

* * *

They were back at their dorm, it was the only place to get the smallest amount of privacy.

She took Kisame to the middle of the floor, sat down and snuggled into Kisame's chest while he held on to her back.

"I err…. Don't know what to say so… um … Yeah I have no idea what it must feel like?" it sounded more like a question.

"Don't say anything, just act." She said as she grabbed Kisame's shirt forcefully and kissing with so much passion that it might set the room on fire.

Kisame leaned in to deepen the kiss as he let his sharp teeth nibble in to her soft bottom lip and sucked on the sweet blood that flowed.

It was the oddest thing he had ever seen. Her blood was see-through, water with the consistency of blood.

He looked for around half a second before shoving his mouth in to hers again.

She gladly complied as he licked her bitten and abused lip, begging for entrance. It felt so odd, his tongue was so warm and comforting as it explored her mouth. As for her tongue and mouth was icy cool but it didn't stop the sweat that was starting to bead on her brow as she felt her back meet the springs of the uncomfortable mattress beneath her.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 4 with still no reviews but writing is about expressing yourself and what you want to write so no reviews aren't discouraging mr but I would like some though!**

**PEACE OUT**

**MO-FO'S**

**XXX**


	5. Everything About You

**Hey there …. Me here!**

**2 reviews YEY! They encourage me to write!**

**Enjoy chapter 5 of Taming The Snow**

**WARNING: LONG AND STRONG LEMON

* * *

**

**Key:**

_Thought_

Real life

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_"Don't say anything, just act." She said as she grabbed Kisame's shirt forcefully and kissing with so much passion that it might set the room on fire._

_Kisame leaned in to deepen the kiss as he let his sharp teeth nibble in to her soft bottom lip and sucked on the sweet blood that flowed._

_It was the oddest thing he had ever seen. Her blood was see-through, water with the consistency of blood._

_He looked for around half a second before shoving his mouth in to hers again._

_She gladly complied as he licked her bitten and abused lip, begging for entrance. It felt so odd, his tongue was so warm and comforting as it explored her mouth. As for her tongue and mouth was icy cool but it didn't stop the sweat that was starting to bead on her brow as she felt her back meet the springs of the uncomfortable mattress beneath her.

* * *

_

Kori was now lying on the un-comfortable bed that she had spent last night sleeping on. But she was now using it for a completely different reason as Kisame hovered above her in a seductive manor.

Kisame placed his hands on either sides of her waist as he let them slowly slip up to her torso and slipped his shirt (That she had borrowed) over he head and quickly tore his mouth away from hers to bite the small piece of fabric that connected each cup.

The bra flung open revealing her perfect chest. He yet again ripped his moth from hers and gave on of the hard pink nipples a long hard suck as he rubbed the other erected mountain.

Kori couldn't place the feeling she was having right now, it was pure pleasure mixed with worry and knowledge that this was very, very wrong.

Her village hated violence, that's why they kept it so hidden. The man now swapping which breast he was sucking stood for everything she hated.

But she couldn't help it; he was beautiful in her eyes. In every way.

She couldn't control her moans as they leaked from her mouth as she ran and tangled her fingers in the shark-man's hair.

Both of them could feel the moisture building up in between her thighs.

This turned Kisame on even more as his pants were now incredibly tight and un-comfortable.

She could feel his turmoil as she de-tangled her hands from his azure hair and slowly un-buttoned his trousers, teasing him with the slow movements.

He grunted and ripped them down with frustration and grunted again as she licked the side of his face repeatedly.

She giggled at his pleasured face and decided to turn him on a little more.

"I'm un-comfy too. Clothes just get in the way don't they Kiki-chan"

He jolted with the feeling pumping around his system, he didn't think he had ever been this turned on ever. He had done a lot of woman but they were always about the alcohol they were on or the power they thought they could gain by being with him.

This was just about him and the way she felt about him.

For the first time he felt love as he started to peel of Kori's pants with as much speed he could get with out them getting tangled in her legs.

Once her pants were off he stared and admired her for a short amount of time before bravely plunging his fingers in to her warm silky core.

He wiggled them about inside her as he felt her move her hips against his hand, and felt the vibrations move through her body as she purred his name repeatedly.

Throaty moans filled the air as Kisame picked up the pace by taking his fingers in and out of her numerous times.

She screamed his name as her liquids came flowing on to his hands. He pulled all his digits out and quickly placed his head in between her thighs as he thrusted his tongue in and lapped her up greedily.

When she was dry he kept his tongue inside her begging and hoping for more. When it didn't come he forced her to look at him as he sucked each one of his fingers taking in the taste.

This should have disgusted Kori, but she couldn't help but feel more turned on.

"My turn" she whispered in to his ear before giving it a lick the diving down to his lap and taking his manhood in to her mouth.

"Kori…" he moaned as he grabbed her hair and humped in to her mouth.

She gagged but took hold of his ass to help him thrust harder and harder. Kisame leaned his head back in delight as he felt Kori's tongue play around with the shaft and foreskin of his penis.

She let him go out of her mouth and watched in amusement as he suddenly opened his eyes and gave her a disgruntled look, but it soon disappeared as she planted butter-fly kisses up his neck to reach his mouth where she only kissed the side.

"Kisame … What's my name…?" She purred.

"Kori…" he groaned over and over as he gave her bum a tight squeeze.

She squealed at the action, and panted harder as she felt he neck being sucked, nipped and licked. Territorial marks were just a trail down her neck leading to her left breast, which he gave another quick suck.

She pushed him off her and jumped on top of him as she placed a cupped hand around his penis and moved up and down in a fast action.

When she was at as fast as she could go he groped her breasts and cummed. She watched with a mischievous smirk on her face. When her hand were full she smeared the white substance all over his pale blue chest and licked it off with sensual movements of her hips which were in the air.

When she was sure it was all gone, she lifted her face up and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. She could taste herself and him mixed in to one bitter-sweet poison. She loved it. She was addicted to the taste and the high she got from it. She loved him.

"Kori …. Ride me … please …. I love you" he gasped between breaths.

She sat on his hips, on his manhood.

Kori screeched from the pain and pulled his hair in frustration, she wanted to feel the pleasure again, not pain.

From the screech he received, he groped her ass which seemed to make her forget about the pain and she could feel, that wonderful feeling returned.

He moved his hands to her hips and lifted her up and crashed her back down to him. Kisame could feel her muscles tightening around him as he felt her immense heat which was seemed to be increasing.

Kori felt as if a screw was being tightened inside her, a coil being bunched up in her muscles down below. Then she screamed as her liquids came at the same time as Kisame's, which made a satisfying squelch.

It was a greatly satisfying sight to see his seed flow in to the woman he now … loved? _INNER-of course you love her, she looks at you like a person, not a big fish and I think she loves you just as much as you love her._

She collapsed on top of him, pulling him out of her in the process. They caught up with their breathing as she snuggled in to him as they both fell asleep in a satisfied and happy slumber.

"I love you" he whispered before drifting off.

"Ng … me too" she yawned before following his example.

* * *

**WOW what a perverted little mid I have … I mean seriously, a whole chapter devoted to sex!**

**Well please review to strengthen the relationship Kori and Kisame have … and virtual cookies too!**

**PEACE OUT**

**MO-FO'S**

**XXX**


	6. Going Public

**Hey there! Its me … Well here's chapter 6 of Taming The Snow, Enjoy ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER- Need anymore be said?

* * *

**

**Key:**

_Thought_

Real life

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_"I love you" he whispered before drifting off._

_"Ng … me too" she yawned before following his example.

* * *

_

The morning finally came, even though it's almost impossible to tell with no windows. No light.

But this morning there was and she goes by the name Kori.

"Kori …" He whispered shaking her ever so gently.

He didn't want to wake her up, so looked so peaceful in her sleep, and happy even after finding out about her extended family's fate.

_INNER-Imagine that though, having your family killed by another family member._

_Yeah, poor kid, what the fuck was going through Itachi's head at the time… Wait! Fuck Itachi!_

He turned over quite quickly to see Itachi's smirking form staring intently at him from his own bed that was only across the room.

_How much as he gathered_

_INNER-What do you think genius? You're naked in bed with his cousin!_

"Shit" he remarked shutting his eyes and freely letting a blush engulf his face.

To his immense surprise Itachi just chuckled, got out of bed and walked casually over to the door and opened it letting the cold wind in. Kisame shivered to the prickly touch of the chill.

"My, my Kisame, I thought you would be used to the wind now, seeing as you let my cousin blow you away" he said calmly even though you could see the dirty humour behind his sharingan.

Kisame just groaned then realised something.

"Wait … You're not annoyed at me?"

"No … any reason why I would be?"

"Well I just shagged you're cousin, not to mention she's a girl!"

"Kisame you're being rather sexist because I'm pretty sure she could take you in a fight, and I'm not her mother. It's up to her what she does, it's none of my business. I know her, and that she has feelings for you, I do not approve of the relationship, but that is because I think emotions are weakness, but I have nothing against you, not to mention I also know you, and that you feel the same way."

Kisame just stared gob-smacked.

_Well that was easy._

"I shall warn you though, if you do something to displease her I will not hesitate to kill you" he warned before continuing out of the room.

Kisame was in shock …

"Fishy-chan?" tinkled a little high pitched voice

"Uh … Oh hi Kori" he greeted. "…About last night …" He trailed off.

"I don't regret it" She deadpanned confidently without even a trace of embarrassment in her tone. "The question is do you?"

She waited and looked at Kisame anxiously.

_Why not wind her up?_

Kisame continued with a blank look on his face, after around a minute of tense air, he chuckled and the relief on Kori's face was almost comical.

"Kori, why did you ask such a stupid question, you're supposed to be a clever girl" he teased.

She chuckled placing one of her slender fingers into her mouth, then smacking him playfully around the head.

"Ouch! Kori that actually hurt. I guess that training will be easy"

"Oh my gosh! I nearly forgot about it come on!" she grabbed Kisame's hand and ran with him out the room.

"Kori wait!" He shouted bringing her to a stand still "Don't you think you're forgetting something?"

"Umm… no" she replied with a quizzical look on her face.

"Clothes Kori …" he trailed of letting his eyes slip from her face to her body.

* * *

They burst into the room hand-in-hand.

The door banged against the wall making a noise louder than they had expected. Everyone turned around slightly jumping at the sound.

He couldn't help it, Deidara burst into fits of laughter, whilst rolling around on the floor holding his stomach.

Everyone turned to face Deidara giving him a glare while Itachi continued giving Kisame and Kori a questioning look.

Deidara jumped up. "Oi Itachi, aren't you gona' pound Kisame into the ground yeah?" he screamed with an excited look on his face.

Kisame threw a shuriken at Deidara. Deidara failed to notice it being to caught up in Itachi and Kisame having a face off, in result it left a deep cut in his left cheek.

"No but I think I have come up with a new technique that could work for you two" he said nodding to the pair.

"Well spit it out then 'tachi because it sounds super exciting!" Kori shouted running into Itachi's arms.

To everyone's immense surprise he didn't push her away but picked her up like toddler, her legs being wrapped around his waist.

"Well Sig'" he started but was rudely cut off.

"'Sig'?" questioned Konan.

"Flower-chan, you shouldn't interrupt cousin 'tachi, but he calls me Sig because, well, I dunno. 'tachi why do you call me Sig?"

"Don't you remember? When me Sasuke and Suckoshi came to" yet again he was cut off.

"Suckoshi yeah?" questioned Deidara

"Suckoshi is my baby sister" and everyone failed to notice the wink he gave Kori "Now anyone else want to interrupt?" No-one said anything "Alright then I call you Sig because when we all came to visit you, it was the festival in your village and you were dressed all in white and had a single feather coming out of your hair, because of the colour we all decided you looked like a swan, and a baby swan is a cygnet, therefore Sig"

"Oh yeah, that was when Suckoshi-chan fell in the ice-water, and she mastered ice-justsu!"

"Precisely, now with the justsu, seeing as you master the freezing element, you need water around you, and seeing as Kisame is a shark maybe he could give you a water supply so that you could freeze it giving it a more menacing edge, understand?"

"Hai!" she shouted into his ear.

"Alright Kisame give it a go while me and Sig have a go at her training, ready cousin?"

"Hai!" she shouted yet aging in his ear.

"Alright but no more shouting in my ear I think it may fall of by the end of the day"

"Oh okay" she whispered, then giggled as she back-flipped out of Itachi's arms, took hold of his hand as he lead her out to the training grounds.

* * *

Kisame got straight to work focusing on his hands and the amount of chakra he would need to shoot water from them.

_Hmm… who uses their hands a lot, oh I know Deidara!_

"Deidara?" Kisame shouted across the room

"Yeah? What do you want I'm eating here yeah?"

"What do you do when you make that mouth-thing come to yours hands?"

"Hmm… well. Wait! I'll only tell you if you give me some details about last night yeah"

"What how did you know?" he asked with his face now practically on fire

"Well the walls here suck so you can hear everything if you listen carefully enough yeah"

"You pervert!"

"Yeah well we all are, and your one to talk _Fishy-chan_" he taunted with a poor imitation of Kori in his voice_._

"Eeerr… fine. Well

* * *

**And that's chapter 6 of Taming The Snow, I don't think we need another graphic description of Kori's and Kisame's sex life ;D**

**I'm totally chuffed at how many reviews I got for My Pink-haired Remedy, I know I only got 3 but that's the most I've ever got … how sad ;3**

**PLEASE review!**

**PEACE-OUT**

**MO-FO's**

**XXX**


	7. Hopes for 2012

**Hello to all my beautiful readers who I have let down,**

** Let me start this note with an apology, as I have let you down with cowardice, but this note is one to say that I will be returning to FF, and will continue and finish all my stories in the new year of 2012. Sadly I will not be able to continue Teacher Affair as it rightfully belongs to Brooklyn-King00, and when I 'quit' FF, I returned the story and he now has a replacment, I am not sure of the writer's pen name, you will have to contact Brooklyn-King00 yourselves and ask.**

**I pray and hope that I will still be supported, and I let all you out there know that I have a good reason to not continue now as I am pregnant with my first child, with my fiance Noah Perdy, my one and only beautiful husband-to-be who has helped and supported me with everything I have been througth. So, just a thank-you to him too. Please, I beg of you, have patience and let me continue with my work when my baby has grown a little and I will have the time and effort to deliver a great story instead of a stupid rushed one.**

** Also, a very big thank-you and sorry to Brooks Hayes, who has also stuck with me through thick and thin, even when I have fucked up and been the biggest bitch to him. Good-bye for a little while and I hope to write for you all again soon, hopefully sooner then 2012 as I have missed FF.**

**Yours truly  
_Falling-with-fait  
-WBP_**


	8. Finishing this

**Hello again! =^.^=**

**For a version of this story that WILL be finished, please visit my profile and the click the link at the bottom to my lovely carry-er-on-er!**

**Thankyou for all the notes and happy wishes for baby and me!  
**

**_~W. Perdy_  
**


End file.
